hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sojiro Nishikado (anime)
was a student at Eitoku Academy. He was a member of the F4 with Tsukasa Domyoji, Rui Hanazawa, and Akira Mimasaka. Biography Early life His father was the head of a tea ceremony school.Episode 19: "Be Still My Beating Heart," Boys Over Flowers In elementary school, Sojiro became best friends with Tsukasa Domyoji, Akira Mimasaka, and Rui Hanazawa.Episode 2: "No Brand Girl!", Boys Over Flowers The four also befriended Shizuka Todo, who was two years older, around the same time.Episode 4: "The Ordinary Duo!," Boys Over Flowers High school Sojiro and his friends were called the F4 by the time they began attending Eitoku Academy's high school. The four of them were generally allowed to do whatever they wished. They would also hand out red cards to students who annoyed them, causing that individual to be bullied by their classmates.Episode 1: "Declaration of War!", Boys Over Flowers Meeting Tsukushi walk into Tsukushi's job]] The F4 first met Tsukushi Makino when her friend landed on Tsukasa after tripping down the stairs. Tsukushi stood up for her friend, insulting the F4 in the process. They issued her a red card the following day. Tsukushi was bullied for a whole day, before declaring war on Tsukasa and the F4.Episode 1: "Declaration of War!," Boys Over Flowers A couple days later, Tsukushi made a surprising outburst to Tsukasa by telling him she was a virgin. The same day, Sojiro and Rui happened to be passing by a shop, where Tsukushi worked. Sojiro teased Tsukushi by calling her a "working virgin," instead of "working girl."Episode 2: "No Brand Girl!," Boys Over Flowers The next day, Tsukushi passed by while Sojiro and Akira were having lunch. Sojiro invited her to join them. Akira brought Shizuka returning to Japan soon. Tsukushi asked them about her and her relationship with Rui. Sojiro launched into a long story about Rui's childhood and how Shizuka "drew him out" of his shell.Episode 3: "I Won't be Hurt!," Boys Over Flowers The next day, the F4 was greeted warmly by Shizuka, who was newly arrived from France. They took her to a restaurant later that night. Sojiro asked Rui why he was so "glum." Rui admitted that Shizuka's modelling photos had been bothering him. The three guys laughed at his bashful confession. The next day, Tsukasa gave a red card to Kazuya Aoike, Tsukushi's friend, without asking the others. The F4 and Shizuka were in the cafeteria, when Tsukushi and Kazuya burst in followed by their bullies. Rui stunned his friends when he protected Tsukushi. Tsukasa became angry with Rui and stormed off. Sojiro and Akira followed confused. The next day, Tsukasa was still angry at Rui. Sojiro and Akira had sort-of sided with him, though they made an apologetic gesture towards Rui. Tsukasa later announced that they were going to Atami instead of Hawaii for summer vacation.Episode 5: "Me, Him... and the Other Guy!," Boys Over Flowers Sojiro accompanied his friends to Atami on Tsukasa's yacht. He, Shizuka, and Akira brought Rui with them without telling Tsukasa, whom was still angry. When they arrived in Atami, Sojiro immediately recognized Tsukushi on the beach. That night, Sojiro attended Tsukasa's yacht party. Tsukushi was given a makeover by Shizuka. Sojiro commented "I thought she'd clean up pretty good!"Episode 6: "Cinderella for a Night," Boys Over Flowers The next morning, the F4 were relaxing on the beach with Shizuka when Tsukushi walked up to Tsukasa. Akira teased the pair, before Sojiro announced that he saw them kiss each other the previous night. That night, Sojiro went into a room with an unnamed girl. They were interrupted later by Tsukasa, who invited everyone to eat squid on deck. Tsukasa asked Akira and Sojiro to give Rui some squid. They refused and told him to do it himself.Episode 7: "Atami Night Love," Boys Over Flowers Start of fall term ]] That fall, Tsukasa picked up Sojiro and Akira early to go to school. Once there Tsukasa pulled a childish prank on Tsukushi, leading Sojiro to exclaim "Don't tell me, you woke up early for this?" Tsukasa then told them that Tsukushi was "crazy" about him. Sojiro was left puzzled. That afternoon, Tsukasa saw Rui with Tsukushi which he reported to Sojiro and Akira. Yuriko Asai then showed him a video of the them. He and Akira tried to deescalate Tsukasa's anger to no avail, with him reaching the point of frightening them both. Sojiro recalled a previous incident when Tsukasa got the same look in his eyes.Episode 8: "The Nightmare of the Fall Term!!," Boys Over Flowers The same day, Tsukasa began hurting another student. Sojiro attempted to stop him, saying "Tsukasa, that's enough." He told him "Like anyone'll miss him when he's gone," leading Sojiro say "He's lost it." A teacher eventually stepped in and put a stop to Tsukasa.Episode 9: "Tsukasa Domyoji Snaps!," Boys Over Flowers Sojiro later attended Shizuka's birthday party with the rest of the F4. Upon noticing Tsukushi, he went up to her and her friend Yuki Matsuoka, whom he remembered from the sweets shop. He flirted with Yuki, but Tsukushi stopped him. She also told Yuki "He'll chew you up and spit you out!," much to Sojiro's annoyance. Later, Shizuka made her announcement about returning to France and renouncing her family name. Sojiro was impressed by her declaration, saying "She's nothing like those other girls. I got the chills."Episode 10: "The Woman Who Gave Up Everything," Boys Over Flowers The day of Shizuka's departure, Sojiro and Akira attempted to contact to Rui several times. They and the others saw off Shizuka at the airport without him. Shortly after Shizuka left, Rui arrived and revealed he was going after her. Sojiro was happy about the revelation and wished Rui good luck.Episode 11: "Love Beyond the Horizon," Boys Over Flowers The next day, Sojiro and Akira were talking about Rui when, to their surprise, they found Tsukasa reading a magazine on dating. Sojiro was ecstatic, guessing Tsukasa was going with a model from Shizuka's party. He then tore up the magazine and began giving Tsukasa detailed advice on what to do for his date. Tsukasa hit both guys when they expressed happiness for him to finally lose his virginity.Episode 12: "A Date in the Snow," Boys Over Flowers A couple days later, Sojiro saw a photo of Tsukasa and Tsukushi on Eitoku's notice board, which stated that the couple went on a overnight date. He and Akira assumed the pair had had sex and asked Tsukasa "How was it?" Tsukasa was unsure about what they meant. His answers impressed the two guys, neither realizing he was not speaking about sex. Tsukushi joined the guys at lunch the following day.Episode 13: "Love Moves Too Fast," Boys Over Flowers Rui returns Another couple days later, Tsukushi introduced Sakurako Sanjo to the guys. Sojiro was charmed by her cute face and innocent personality. He found it odd that she was afraid of boys and later commented that it was rare for a sixteen-year-old to be so inexperienced. Sakurako became comfortable around them within a couple of days, even spending lunch with them without Tsukushi being there.Episode 14: "Sakurako's Secret," Boys Over Flowers The next day, Tsukasa yelled at Sakurako and asked the guys "What's she doing hovering around us?" He also accused them of "drooling over her."Episode 15: "Get Lost!!," Boys Over Flowers A couple days later, Tsukasa had some students hanged by their ankles from the school's roof. Sojiro told him "I don't know why you're doing this, but enough already." Tsukasa finally agreed to stop when Tsukushi told him it was enough. A minute later, Rui surprised everyone by his return.Episode 17: "Mine at Last," Boys Over Flowers Happy to see Rui again, Sojiro declared "Since the F4's reunited after so long, let's blow off the rest of our afternoon classes." The next day, they learned about Sakurako having had plastic surgery. Sojiro said "Perfect people like us are rare." That night, the F4 went clubbing. Seeing Rui with a girl, Sojiro made a comment about him changing.Episode 18: "Will You Go Out with Me?," Boys Over Flowers The day after, Sojiro joined his friends on a trip to an island owned by Tsukasa's family. He brought along two girls, Hiroko and Noriko, from Yamanote Women's Academy. Sojiro shared a room with Hiroko, and Rui with Noriko. That night, Tsukasa woke up Sojiro and Akira saying that Tsukushi was missing. She only went for a walk. The next morning, they were greeted by Kazuya and Sakurako. He informed everyone about Shizuka's reported engagement. Sojiro asked "Are you okay with it?," to which Rui "It's over.""Night of Betrayal," Boys Over Flowers The following day, Tsukasa and suddenly left the island on his jet. The others had to take Kazuya's boat home, which was a two-day journey. Tsukasa later explained to Sojiro and Akira about Rui kissing Tsukushi. The two guys subsequently confronted Rui at school. Sojiro questioned him "You knew that Tsukasa was in love with Makino, right?" to which he answered "Yeah, I did." His matter-of-fact answers frustrated Sojiro. Eventually Tsukasa interrupted the guys and declared "Rui's out of the F4." Later, when the two questioned Tsukasa about not confronting Tsukushi, he replied "Don't ever mention her name again." Sojiro then tried to cheer him up by suggesting they go out clubbing, which he declined.Episode 21: "The Crime and Punishment of a Kiss," Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance He was noted for his physical good-looks, which he evidently took pride in. His friends were also handsome, leading their peers to call them F4 (Flower Four). Personality and traits Sojiro was best known for being a playboy, like his friend Akira. However, unlike Akira, Sojiro did not have a preference for any type of woman. He flirted with any girl he found cute, such as Yuki. Behind the scenes *Yoshihiko Akaida is the voice of Sojiro in the 1996 anime. Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango FF'' }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Anime characters Category:Nishikado family Category:F4 members (anime) Category:Eitoku Academy students (anime) Category:Tokyo residents